ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
Mayfield Prime
Planetary History According to established records, Mayfield Prime was colonized approximately half a millennium ago by Mayfield Synthetics, the corporation to which it owns its namesake. Unlike its sister planets, Volagro and Deliria, Mayfield Prime is a Class E near-Earth world and did not need to be terraformed for human colonization. This made it an attractive and somewhat fortuitous location for MaySynth, a company that, in those days, was still in its infancy. MaySynth wasted little time in putting the planet to use. Within the first hundred years, over half the planet was covered in MaySynth facilities. It served as the company's primary base of operations as well as its manufacturing capital for centuries until the discovery and subsequent terraformation of Volagro. As more and more factories were moved off-world, MaySynth leaders began initiatives to rejuvenate the devastated ecosystem of Mayfield Prime, gradually transforming it into the lush garden world it is today. Mayfield Prime serves as the seat of power and home of the Mayfield family and the Mayfieldian aristocracy. Living on and even visiting the planet requires an invitation, and space traffic is closely monitored by an automated satellite defense system orbiting the planet. Any unknown or unauthorized craft attempting to enter the atmosphere without clearance will be shot down after only one warning. Culture Castes Whether by design or through natural development, Mayfield Prime and its surrounding territories stand as one of the last vestiges of feudalism in the modern age. It has been likened by scholars to many of the ancient monarchies of old Earth, particularly Ingle's Land. Mayfieldian space follows a strict caste system, though moving between castes, once considered taboo, is not unheard of. The castes are as follows: * Royalty The top of the pyramid. Every citizen living in Mayfieldian space owes allegiance to the chief executive officer of MaySynth and his extensive family. Harsh penalties lay in store for anyone who dares offend a Mayfield. The rumors of incestuous relationships are greatly exaggerated. * Aristocracy Below the Mayfield clan are the innumerable noble families, each of which holds a significant portion of shares in MaySynth. Each family is allotted a number of researchers, soldiers, and laborers for private use, however, allegiance to the greater corporation always comes first. Thus, the freedom with which to use these resources is severely limited. The aristocracy is the only caste that may marry into the Mayfield family. There are literally thousands of applicants when a Mayfield heir is announced, and being chosen is a boon for the bride's (or groom's) family of origin. This practice is rooted heavily in tradition, having little practical effect other than bestowing prestige or perhaps appeasing a disaffected family. Birthing, as everyone is aware, is done in the lab, as it should be. * Researchers and Engineers The closest thing to a "middle class" in Mayfieldian space, scientists and engineers are widely respected by the aristocracy. Without new ideas and innovations, MaySynth would be unable to stay competitive on the galactic marketplace. Researchers make up the third largest caste in Mayfieldian space. Most make their homes on Mayfield Prime, but many work in labs on one of the industrial worlds. * Military MaySynth employs one of the largest corporate militaries relative to its size. It is also one of the deadliest, with over half of its soldiers classified as militarized posthumans. Mayfieldian full-conversion soldiers have a reputation for going out of their way to appear monstrous and inhuman, often undergoing surgeries simply for aesthetics. Most soldiers live off-world on one of the industrial worlds, Volagro or Deliria, where their services are most needed. Only the very best and very privileged are allowed to live on Mayfield Prime and are usually counted among an aristocrat's personal guard. The Mayfields have their own private army called the Phalanx. Curiously, there are little to no AI controlled synthetic attack platforms employed by MaySynth. * Primary Labor Force All Mayfieldians belonging to the labor force live off-world on either Volagro or Deliria. The vast majority have not even seen Mayfield Prime, and only in rare circumstances are members of the labor force invited to the planet. The workers make up the majority of the Mayfieldian sector's population, and over half are heavily augmented, with a very small percentage of baseline, unaugmented humans among them. * Indentured Servants Not technically a caste, indentured servants are either criminals opting to serve their sentence through free labor to MaySynth, or, more often, an individual who owes a massive amount of debt to the company. Indentured servants are the lowest of the low (except for humans) and are kept separated from the primary work force to avoid incidents. They are marked appropriately and are typically assigned to assist automata in work that is deemed "undesirable" (cleaning toilets, removing refuse, etc.) Transhuman Philosophy "To err is human. The only way to correct this is to become more than human."--Excerpt from Children's Textbook. WIP Fashion Foreign Relations MaySynth maintains amiable relations with most corporations outside of its borders. It is a card carrying member of the ICC, and despite its comparatively small area of control, it has proven itself to be moderately influential in corporate affairs. Persons hailing from ICC controlled space will likely have heard the name Mayfield and MaySynth and probably own one or two of their augmentations, especially if they are significantly wealthy. Mayfieldian space has a reputation for being somewhat isolationist and closed off to visitors. Aside from daily imports and exports, the sector sees few traffic from foreigners. It isn't that MaySynth is hostile to outsiders, merely that they have made it clear they wish to, quite literally, mind their own business. Planetary Population Distribution * 43% Gene-Conditioned Homotype; Augmented * 31% Human; Augmented * 23% Posthuman * 3% Human Neurosuperior; Augmented population estimates are based on latest census data with a 2% margin of error Category:World Category:About